darcosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sevillano conversación
sevillan hola tu usas pokegts y pokecheck sevillano “177.145.76.188.dynamic.jazztel.es/188.76.145.177” sevillano: member of #WikiDex sevillano: attached to herbert.freenode.net “DE” --- End of WHOIS information for sevillano. sevillano si no quieres q te mande privados respondeme sevillano eres darcos? sevillano holaaaaaaaaaaaa sevillano eeeeeeeeee sevillano eres darcos? sevillano eres darcos o no? sevillano me contestas? Heavensbee hum no sevillano es que como as puesto darcos away Heavensbee tu inteligencia causa risa sevillano que dices no te entiendo Heavensbee haha, exacto sevillano que dices? sevillano a mi no me ables chino Heavensbee tú mejor aprende a escribir Heavensbee cuando es pregunta, se escribe ¿Por qué?, la palabra "ables" no existe sevillano yo ya se escribir que es lo que e escrito mal? Heavensbee tampoco se escribe 'e', ese es un conector Heavensbee se escribe 'he' sevillano mira yo lo pongo para abraviar pero eso se entiende que eres un ignorante Heavensbee abraviar, mal uso Heavensbee cuántos años tienes, ¿7? sevillano y tu cuantos tienes ? 3?¿ Heavensbee obviamente no, pues tengo mejor ortografía y redacción que tú sevillano yo lo abrevio pero se entiende sevillano vaya ignorante que estas hecho Heavensbee no, no es ninguna abreviación sevillano si igual que xq sevillano y q Heavensbee es tu ignorancia y desconocimiento lo que provoca las risas de todos los que te han hablado sevillano significa porque sevillano y que Heavensbee y no, x significaría 'por', q es 'que' sevillano mira yo tengo tuenti y facebook y nunca se an reido de mi sevillano lo q pasa es q tu eres un ignorante de la vida Heavensbee obvio, pues soy el único que se atreve Heavensbee y no me refiero a tus cuentas, me refiero expresamente a este chat sevillano eres un ignorante de la vida jjajajajajajaj Heavensbee todos te consideran un maleducado, para no decir la otra palabra con la cual te definimos sevillano cual es la palabra? Heavensbee no te la diré Heavensbee mejor que te la imagines tú (; sevillano eres ignorante Heavensbee claro claro sevillano vete de aqui que eres un gafe Heavensbee oh, cuidado lo que me dices, que le digo a ciencia lo que haces y te banea (: sevillano gente como tu deberia estar fuera de wikidex Heavensbee he aportado mucho más que tú Heavensbee de hecho, creo que tus ediciones son frecuentemente deshechas sevillano cuantas ediciones tienes tu? Heavensbee y también te han bloqueado, no? sevillano si por decir que ultima palabra es de tipo lucha Heavensbee jajaja Heavensbee bueno, ya no me hables sevillano mira the dragon master no me diria todo lo q me estas diciendo tu mal educado Heavensbee ese tipo se ha pasado por primera vez ahora ERROR Connection to irc://freenode/ (irc://chat.freenode.net/) reset. Help sevillano eras darcos todo este tiempo? sevillano y me dijiste que no sevillano ignorante sevillano que eres un ignorante ots jajaja ots nunca te respondí, sabelotodo ots sevillano me contestas? ots Heavensbee hum no sevillano gente como tu o deberia estar en wikidex ots o debería? sevillano 15:51 15:45 oye esta pregunta tiene q ser en privado 15:45 tu como me consideras? 15:45 a que te refieres? 15:46 de persona de escribir 15:46 de eso 15:46 expecifica 15:47 es que heavensbee me dice esto: 15:47 todos te consideran un maleducado, para no decir la otra palabra con la cual te definimos ots que ya no me escribas sevillano 15:47 pero porque te lo dijo? [15:51 15:48 dijiste algo malo? 15:48 por abraviar palabras 15:49 pues yo no te diria eso 15:49 es tonto el chaval 15:49 se 15:50 jejejejejeje 15:50 es un ignorante 15:50 sip sevillano esta es la conversacion mia y the dragon master a ver quien tiene razon ots jajaja sevillano ojala te bloqueen ots no lo harán sevillano eres un chulo sevillano asqueroso ots y... reportado sevillano me estoy riendo de ti con the dragon master jajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajaj ots y yo en estos momentos acabo de solicitar tu bloqueo sevillano me estoy cachondeando dde ti sevillano y yo tambien como eso sea verdad USAGE ignore [] HELP Add someone to your ignore list for the current network. A nickname will suffice for , but you can also use a hostmask. With no parameters, it shows a list of all currently ignored users. sevillano y donde lo as solicitado? INFO You are now ignoring @gateway/web/freenode/ip.188.76.145.177. Horas más tarde sevillano no me digas q eres otra vez darcos? sevillano <5588911f@gateway/web/freenode/ip.85.136.145.31> “http://webchat.freenode.net” sevillano: member of #WikiDex sevillano: attached to herbert.freenode.net “DE” --- End of WHOIS information for sevillano. Kantkiss no te lo digo sevillano se q eres darcos le e dado a tu nick y sale darcos Kantkiss felicidades sevillano 08:04 Kantkiss ~darcos@wikia/Darcos sevillano eso es lo Kantkiss q pone Kantkiss felicidades sevillano que le dijiste a the dragon master lo q paso Kantkiss y ese quién es? sevillano me respondes? sevillano no te agas el tonto vale sevillano sabes perfectamente quien es Kantkiss ay Dios, nuevamente tu horrible ortogradía Kantkiss ortografía* sevillano y esto de ortogradía sevillano q pasa ahora sevillano eeeeeeeeeeeeeeen Kantkiss estaba "abraviando" sevillano jjajajajjajjajajj que chulo eres sevillano que le dijiste a the dragon master Kantkiss y ese quién? sevillano el de ayer Kantkiss no sé de quien me hablas sevillano illo no te hagas mas el tonto Kantkiss illo? Kantkiss esa es una nueva palabra? sevillano tu en q mundo vives? en marte? Kantkiss En el mismo mundo que tú sevillano illo todo el mundo te detesta Kantkiss si no, no sería posible para mi comunicarme contigo sevillano a lo mejor eres un extraterrestre q a venido a conquistar la tierra y ni tu mismo lo sabes Kantkiss hum.. no sevillano me vas a decir q le dijiste a the dragon master sevillano o sea axel darkus Kantkiss no, no sé de quien hablar sevillano illo eres tonto o te lo haces sevillano yo creo q eres tonto sevillano simplemente sevillano te lo voy a explicar sevillano tu no eras ayer ots pues the dragon master dijo q paso con sevillano y tu no le respondiste no se si despues le dijiste algo Kantkiss ah Kantkiss el nuevo Kantkiss no le dije nada que no debiese saber sevillano ya recuerdas? sevillano ya ablare yo con el Kantkiss ¡aprende a escribir! sevillano y tu aprende a comportarte como una persona civilizada sevillano y una cosa sevillano yo tengo muy pocas faltas de ortografia soy buenisimo en eso sevillano ni una falta de ortografia Kantkiss claro, claro Kantkiss se nota bastante Kantkiss :ironía: sevillano era el mejor de mi colegio, instituto Kantkiss esa no te la crees ni tú sevillano no te lo creas te digo la verdadd sevillano te e dejado asombrado no Kantkiss mi asombro es la cantidad de mentiras que te ideas por día sevillano jajajjaja que mentiras? sevillano dime una venga+ sevillano dime una mentira sevillano me parece a mi q el mentroso eres tu sevillano illo cambiando de tema quieres intercambiar pokemon conmigo? sevillano si o no sevillano me respondes o no sevillano como me bloqueen te vas a enterar Un poco después sevillano y te callas vale frijolito Kantkiss primero, tu no me llamas como quieras sevillano no q va Kantkiss segundo, tu ortografía revienta los ojos de cualquiera Kantkiss tercero, nadie te soporta sevillano te llamo como yo quiera sevillano eso sera a ti Kantkiss cuarto, nadie sabe qué vienes a hacer aquí sevillano mira frijolito a ti si q no te soporta nadie, y yo ayudo mas que tu seguro sevillano vamos q tu tampoco tienes muchas ediciones Kantkiss claro, por eso te han bloqueado jajaja Kantkiss y ya vas por tu segundo bloqueo sevillano no me van a bloquear sevillano a quien se lo as dicho a ciencia? Kantkiss sí sevillano mentira lo acabo de mirar y no hay nada Kantkiss y quién te dijo por dónde se lo puse? Kantkiss no fue por wikidex n.n sevillano mira como me bloqueen ago yo lo mismo contigo Kantkiss y por dónde? yo no hago tus desastres n.n sevillano lo mejor para ti es q no me bloqueen Kantkiss tiemblo de miedo! :sarcasm: sevillano q desastres yo aporto buenas cosas a wikidex Kantkiss claro, por eso te bloquean sevillano que no me bloqueen sevillano si no ya veras sevillano no te lo puedes ni imaginar Kantkiss ya es muy tarde para amenazar sevillano yo no digo nada pero como me bloqueen vera Kantkiss vera? sevillano reza porq no me bloqueen sevillano ademas es que no hay motivos para bloquearme Kantkiss de hecho los hay sevillano cual? Kantkiss cual? sevillano que motivo hay para que me bloqueen? Kantkiss escribe bien sevillano me puedes decir q motivo hay para q me bloqueen Kantkiss ¿te relacionas con los TdU? Ahí tienes tus respuestas sevillano como? sevillano que son los tdu? Kantkiss ah, eso lo deberías saber tú sevillano yo no lo se sevillano me puedes decir q es tdu sevillano ? Kantkiss no sevillano entonces no hay motivo para bloquearme sevillano cuales son los motivos? Kantkiss oh mira, una de tus ediciones deshechas! http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/?diff=next&oldid=1582835 Kantkiss http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/?diff=next&oldid=1581827 sevillano mira con respecto a esa curiosidad yo la puse y me la borraron sevillano mira rayquaza aprende v de fuego sevillano eso no se porq me lo an borrado sevillano ademas Kantkiss http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/?diff=next&oldid=1581826 jajaja sevillano yo puse en el articulo de victini q rayquaza tambien aprendia v de fuego sevillano ahora va a ser q rayquaza no aprende v de fuego y es del evento Kantkiss http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/?diff=next&oldid=1581822 bueno, creo que quedó claro que tus aportes son absurdos sevillano rayquaza aprende v de fuego sevillano mira el articulo de rayquaza sevillano te e dejado asombrado no sabias eso no Kantkiss no, estoy cerrando todo para irme y dejarte hablando solo Kantkiss pero te diré algo antes Kantkiss el hecho de que un pokémon venga con un movimiento equipado desde un evento, no significa que lo pueda aprender sevillano el q subnormal Kantkiss mira quien habla sevillano pero victini entonces no aprende v de fuego sevillano es lo mismo q rayqaza Finsevilla.png Sevillanox.png Sevillax.png Sevillana.png malote.PNG